


Todavía no somos amigos

by kanjo



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjo/pseuds/kanjo
Summary: Jakoby estaba mirando a Ward riendo con su familia.





	Todavía no somos amigos

Después de que el discurso terminara, Jakoby intentaba no mirar a Ward. Habían estado juntos prácticamente durante toda la ceremonia, pero ahora al fin Daryl había podido ir a hablar con su familia. Jakoby había quedado solo, sintiéndose un poco incómodo. Un par de policías con los que nunca había hablado más allá de un par de palabras se le habían acercado a darle palmadas en la espalda y felicitarlo una vez más; llevaban a sus familias y hablaban de él como si fueran amigos. Nick sonreía con incomodidad y agradecía sus palabras. Intentaba no mirar a Ward.

Un político que había asistido a la ceremonia se acercó a darle la mano. Las mismas felicitaciones que el resto. Nick se sentiría mejor si no pudiera ser capaz de darse cuenta cuando los humanos simplemente estaban fingiendo ser cordiales con él. Estarían esperando a que se equivocara, estarían esperando para poder decir que Nick no se merecía esa medalla después de todo.

Intentó no mirar a Ward.

Miró.

Ward estaba hablando con un policía (seguramente también lo estaban felicitando, probablemente aquel humano no estaba fingiendo su sonrisa). La esposa de Ward, Sherri, miraba al hombre a su lado con infinito orgullo y devoción. Sus ojos brillaban. Miraba a su marido con amor y 

Nick entendía el sentimiento. A menudo era él quien tenía esa mirada.

Intentó no seguir mirando. Alguien más estaba llamando su atención. Ignoró a la persona y miró hacia la multitud, intentando encontrar el brillo del pelo de Tikka.

Cuando se dio por vencido, empezó a intentar escabullirse para irse a casa. Una voz interrumpió su huida:

—¡Jakoby!

Nick hubiera ignorado la voz de no haberla reconocido. Se dio la vuelta.

—¿Ward?

Ward le puso la mano enguantada sobre el brazo.

—Ven a casa, haremos una barbacoa.

—¿A tu casa? —repitió Nick, sorprendido.

Daryl Ward le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Esto no significa que seamos amigos.

Nick no tuvo que pensarlo. Aceptó.


End file.
